The Administrative Core provides oversight to the SPORE and provides the framework for a comprehensive coordination of Projects, Cores, Career Development and Developmental Pilot Programs. The work of the Core is coordinated by the SPORE PI and co-PI's working with the Executive Committee (EC). The EC is responsible for evaluating Projects on a regular basis, setting budgets, and when appropriate promoting Developmental Pilot Projects and research done as part of the Career Development Awards as full Projects. The planning and evaluation process of the Core is accomplished through monthly meetings of the EC. In addition, the EC and the Core are responsible for competing the Developmental Pilot Program and the Career Development Awards. The Core also is responsible for coordinating reviews by the Internal and External Advisory Committees, reporting progress to the NCI at regular intervals, and coordinating SPORE related continuing education to both internal and external audiences. The Core also manages any SPORE supplements and coordinates joint activities with other SPOREs, NCI, EDRN, GOG, PLCO, and other collaborative groups. Going fonward the Core will also take responsibility for coordinating the International Ovarian Cancer Community through a biannual ovarian cancer research meetings held in Greece. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administrative Core is necessary for evaluating, executing, and coordinating the activities of the Projects, Cores, Developmental Pilot Programs, Career Development Awards, and other inter-SPORE and collaborative efforts.